


Unexpected.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS at Hogwarts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Lupin - Freeform, Magic, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Sad, Slytherin, Witches, Wizards, completely freeform, follows only some of the book, griffendor, hogwarts!5sos, maybe not, michael dying his hair with magic, nerd!luke, nothing to do with movies, or books, possibly, probably, the books are more like guidelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Riddle starts Hogwarts, it's odd because everyone is scared of her father, but she has never been scared, until the moment she falls in love with a Hufflepuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Arriving at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unexpected.  
> Chapter: One: Arriving at Hogwarts.  
> Author: That would be me; Afternoon *Tips hat*  
> Warnings: None what’s so ever!  Now isn't that lovely?  
> Words: 1,882.  
> A/N: The chapters from after this one will of course hopefully be a lot longer. Tell me what you think so far. And please remember; I suck at writing. Though I love to do it so much. Practice makes perfect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason why I chose to use the name Jemma: The name Jemma is an Italian baby name. In Italian the meaning of the name Jemma is: Jewel or gem. Famous bearer: Italian saint Gemma Gaigani, actress Gemma Craven.
> 
> I just liked the sound of it. XD

I hurriedly grabbed my trunk and pulled it alone the gravel pavement by it wheels until I reached the long, black car with tinted windows. I shivered watching Tiggy; my house elf, take my trunk from my hands and lift it, with a struggle on her arms as she carried it to the boot of the car. “Thanks Tiggy. I’m going to tell father I’m leaving” I say, playing with the ends of my long hair.

I skip back into the manor. Father was lying in his bed, like always, he wasn’t very strong at the moment, to think of it I had never seen him strong. “Father, I’m leaving for Hogwarts now” I said, his snake eyes opened and looked at me, he wouldn’t speak, he wasn’t strong enough. I smiled and kissed his wrinkled forehead, he coughed slightly.

I left, after saying my farewell, I left the manor and ran to the car. The car journey to King’s Cross wasn’t too long; we had to drive out from the magical world into the muggle, the muggle world had always scared me. Tiggy wasn’t able to get out from the car with me, so I pushed my trunk along with my new kitten; Honey out from the car boot. “Goodbye Ms. Riddle.

Have fun at first year of Hogwarts” Tiggy smiled, her bright blue eyes shining, and then she drove away…

I took a deep breath and walked into the station, I grabbed my ticket from my pocket and held it tightly. It was crowded massively. I had to push my way through everyone, being a small eleven year old made that a very difficult task, I finally reached the Platform 9 ¾ I was a little scared to go through the wall.

But none the less I ran towards it and shut my eye slightly, I held onto to my trunk extremely hard… I quickly stopped and opened my eyes; the whole scene around me had changed.

There was only one massive train, which was very vintage; instead of the new, electronic trains in the muggle world. I made my way onto the train and found an empty carriage; I placed my trunk underneath the chair and lent my head against the window, waiting for the train to leave. I closed my eyes and started to wonder what Hogwarts would be like, or what my professors would be like.

I had already met a professor, his name was Professor Snape, I met him through my father. The train started to leave the station and there was a knock on my carriage door, I opened it to see a small boy, in muggle clothes. He had very dark hair, with tanned skin along with amazingly brown eyes that were beyond cute. “Hey, could I sit in here; there are not many more places to sit?” He asked, nicely, he didn’t sound English?

I hadn’t heard this accent before… “Sure” I said, motioning him to come inside “Come in” I smiled. He walked in and smiled sheepishly, sitting in front of me, after closing the carriage door. He then held his and out and smiled “I’m Calum, Calum Hood, and Pureblood, nice to meet you” I shook his hand, I had met many other purebloods, and father would only ever have me be around purebloods, though he wasn’t one. My father was a Half-Blood though, was extremely against anyone who wasn’t a Pureblood. Meaning I was a Half-Blood too, though father had told me when I was younger and he was stronger that I have to always say I am a Pureblood (He tells people that I’m adopted, so no one questions it). I’m not sure why.

But I’m not going to disobey my father. “Jemma, Jemma Riddle, Pureblood, nice to meet you also” I say, pulling my hand back, Calum was pulling a shocked face. “You’re Voldemort’s daughter?” He asks, rather loudly. I frown… “No I am Tom Riddle’s daughter” I answered rather sassily. “Okay, I’m sorry, so I’m guessing you want to be in Slytherin?” He asks, smugly smiling.

I nod “Obviously, what about you Calum Hood?” I ask. “Slytherin, I’d be disgusted if I was put into any of the other houses, my parents probably wouldn’t speak to me ever again, my older sister; Mali is in Slytherin as well” He waffled on. I nodded, listening, father had always told me to listen to others, it was polite. “Do you have any siblings?” Calum asks, looking out the window, we were rushing past fields of a million shades of green, it was breath-taking. The sun was shining over the green, and there were horses running around; free.

“No, it’s just me, thought I have Honey” I smiled, looking to my kitten snoozing next to me. Calum smiled and petted her. Soon it turned dark and we had to change into our Hogwarts robes, Calum and I turned away from each other and quickly (awkwardly) changed. The train stopped as I was yawning, I would have slept, but I didn’t trust Calum enough for that. Another thing my father taught me; never trust anyone. I’ve stuck by that.

Calum and I climbed off the train, seeing a billion other people, but it wasn’t too bad, there was a huge man calling for first years to follow him to the boats and climb into them; four to a boat.

Calum and I climbed into one, it seemed like we wouldn’t leave each other now, which seemed, for now, like the best thing to do without being alone. Two others joined us in our boats, I didn’t take their names, I was too busy looking up at the most beautiful building I had ever seen. Hogwarts was amazing, breathtakingly beautiful; I could stare at it forever. It was massive; I want to explore the entire inside and the outside grounds, until I know it like the back of my hand.

I couldn't take my eyes away, but of course I had too, I followed the massive group of first years through the Great Hall.

That was just as beautiful as the outside, the ceiling was enchanted with the night sky, and was shining just as it would if I were outside. I forgot about the other years of the school staring at us all, probably trying to guess which group each one of us would be slotted into. Suddenly we were stopped by the old, female Professor with a large pointy hat. She explained how the hat would be placed on our heads and it would choose our house for us.

I looked up to the teacher’s table as the first name was called, I noticed Professor Snape was looking at me; I smiled, and the sides of his lips slightly lifted.

Something I was used to, thinking of it, I had never seen Snape smile.

I wonder why… Professor McGonagall read the names the nervous children would walk up and were sorted…

“Granger, Hermione” Was called out and a girl, with big bushy brunette, nervously, slowly, walks to the stool in front, I could see how scared she was from the look on her face. It wasn’t that scary was it? But soon, the old, ratty hat had put the girl into Gryffindor, I grimaced slightly, father said any other house other than Slytherin were horrible.

Next there was a chubby boy named ‘Gregory Goyle’ He was put into Slytherin, he didn’t look much like a Slytherin, next was a small blonde boy, with bright blue eyes; Luke Hemmings he was put into Ravenclaw.

“Hood, Calum” Professor called, I looked to Calum and he was already walking towards the hat. He smirked, as the hat was placed on his dark brown hair, and without another second the hat exclaimed Calum was in Slytherin, Calum walked down to the green table, smirking proudly.

“Irwin, Ashton” Another boy walked up, and he was put into Gryffindor. Another few people went up, a boy with the last name ‘Longbottom’ and a girl with the last name ‘Lovegood’

Suddenly a boy with too much gel in his hair swaggered up; he had the look of a Slytherin; I was right, the hat had barely touched that slick hair when it called out Slytherin.

A few more Slytherin’s went, and a few more Ravenclaw’s. Until finally, my name was called. “Riddle, Jemma” Professor chocked, almost. People are so scared because my father was obviously Tom Riddle. I smirked and boldly walked to the stool, I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

I quickly glanced around the room, mostly everyone’s mouths were dropped and eyes were staring intently at me. “Another Riddle” The hat hissed. “This isn’t at all difficult, you have the cunning, ambitious ways of your father, but you haven’t got the evil ways of his within you. There is light in your heart, it could shine out in any house I put you in, though I know where you want to go… SLYTHERIN” The hat finished, I grinned and jumped off the stool, rushing off to the table of green. Everyone shook my hand or patted my back.

I sat next to Calum and opposite that Malfoy wizard.

“Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you” He said, his grey-blue eyes shining towards my own.

I smiled kindly. “Jemma Riddle” “So is your dad, really you know who?” An older boy with black hair asked me, I nodded, and watched the sorting end.

And then, magically food appeared in front of my eyes. I love magic. I happily started to eat; I made sure I tried everything, from the chicken to the potatoes covered in gravy.

After our feast, Gemma; A Prefect, showed us to our house dorms. Slytherin's stayed in the dungeons, which I was used to, so this wasn’t different for me, but there were a few Slytherin’s who, thought it was disgusting to be staying in a dungeon.

There were no same-sex rooms, I didn’t know why, but I didn’t think much of it either. We were shown our rooms; there were four to a room. In mine, there was, Calum, Zabini and Malfoy. I felt a little awkward how there were no other girls, but they had paired off, so I followed Calum. The room was amazing. The walls were bricks obviously) and they were painted grey, with a few bricks green. There were four beds in the semi-circle, with arches at the top of them, looking out to a window.

I choose my bed quickly, seeing all my belongings were here already. Honey; my kitten had already made herself at home, sleeping at the foot of my new bed. “This is amazing” Calum smiled, I nodded in agreement. “Yes, but now I really must sleep” I yawned “We can explore tomorrow?” I suggested. “Yes!” Calum said almost too loudly.

I took a pair of warm, plain green panama’s and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing, I put my long, black hair in a ponytail, before walking back into the dorm, I climbed into my bed, snuggling at the warmth and comfort.

 

“Goodnight” Calum said from his bed. Malfoy and Zabini muttered a goodnight. “Goodnight boys” I smiled closing my eyes, letting sleep completely take over my body.


	2. Chapter: Two: That Clifford Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason why I chose to use the name Jemma: The name Jemma is an Italian baby name. In Italian the meaning of the name Jemma is: Jewel or gem. Famous bearer: Italian saint Gemma Gaigani, actress Gemma Craven.
> 
> I just liked the sound of it. XD

Title: Unexpected. 

Chapter: Two: That Clifford Kid. 

Author: That would be me; Evening. *Tips hat*

Warnings: Calum being a bit of a meanie.:O Houses being mean to other houses. :O

Words: 1,268

A/N: Hi, tell me what you think? :) Also, I know Cal's not really a meanie, obviously. But at the moment, he is a bit an a peasant. XD

 

 

* * *

_First Year._

 

We woke up bright and early, we dressed in our normal clothes and left our dorm. We were excited to start our days at Hogwarts!

 

"Come on Jemma!" Calum called me, I sped up and walked beside him. "Where first?" I ask. "Breakfast" Draco answered, we grinned and ran to the great hall, it was packed full with students.

I looked over at the Slytherin table, and my smile turned int a frown. There was a Hufflepuff sitting on our table, he was dressed in his robes on, and the yellow stood out perfectly. He was sitting with a girl from Slytherin... Pansy I think. Draco walked to her first, smiling at her. We followed, I sat opposite the Hufflepuff boy. 

Draco had started conversation with Pansy, whilst Calum was stuffing his face with food. I looked at the boy in front of me, he had blonde hair, and big bright blue-ish eyes. 

"I think you're lost" I said bluntly to him. He looked confused. 

"Why?" He asked, quietly, timidly. 

"Because this table is for Slytherin's, are you a Slytherin?" I asked, falsely sweetening.  

"N-no" He stuttered, I rolled my eyes. "Then I suggest going and sitting on your own table, yeah?" I said, harshness dripping from my voice. 

He nodded, his eyes red, watering,  and his breath of heavy. He left the table, part of me felt horrible as I watched him walk slowly over to the yellow table. But that doesn't matter, my father's followers always told me, to be mean to the ones who didn't fit in, or the ones who were different to my father. As a Hufflepuff, he was different. 

Draco, Blaise, Calum and the other few Slytherin's around us were laughing, and complimenting me on what I had just done. 

~#~#~#~

I had finished my Breakfast, and dressed into my Slytherin robes, it was now time for our first class. Which was History of Magic, with Professor Binns, well the ghost of Professor Binns. 

Calum and I walked to the class, in silence, Professor Binns was waiting for us, telling us where to sit. This class was shared with Hufflepuffs, which meant I'd probably have to sit next to one. 

"Jemma" Binns called out, I raised my hand. "Go sit next to Michael please" He smiled at me, I walked to where he had pointed me too. 

I groaned internally, Michael just so happened to be the Hufflepuff I was horrid towards at the breakfast table. 

I sighed and sat down next to Michael, placing my bag underneath the table. I looked at the front of the class, it was a very dearly dark classroom, the walls were red and basically every else in the room was brown. 

The class started, Professor Binns started babbling about the Goblin Rebelling.

"Why were you so mean to me?" Michael suddenly asks, I roll  my eyes and look at him. He looked so innocent, so genuine... It annoyed me... 

I couldn't lie, and say because I felt like it though. Something was stopping me. I couldn't figure out why. Those stupid, -wow they now looked more green then blue- eyes looking widely at me. 

"Because, Clifford, I have been brought up to hate people who are not like me" I answered, quietly, not wanting to disrupt the class. 

"So if I wasn't a muggle-born, you wouldn't hate me?" He asked, making me flinch, father hates muggle-borns the most. 

"Look, can you please just leave me alone, I'm not suppose to talk to muggle-borns, nor anyone in a different house to me. My father would probably disown me" I say, looking at him, pleading with my eyes.

It was the truth, my father's followers, the ones who brought me up, told me and told me, my father would either disown me or kill me if I ever become friends with anyone different. So I had to follow his rules. 

Michael nodded and looked back to the front of the class. 

And I felt this stupid gut feeling in my body, making me feel sick...

~#~#~#~

I walked to Lunch with Calum by my side, a friendship had started between us, thought it's not hard to make friends at 11 years old. 

We walked into the Great Hall, and sat on our table. The food looked amazing. I started to pile my table with a lot of it!

I had a mouth full of mashed potatoes when Calum turned to me and started talking, he chuckled first though.

"Why is that Clifford kid looking at you?" He asked, taking a bite out of a chicken leg. I looked up to see , opposite me on the other side of the room, Michael was looking at me, well kind of, he kept looking down and sneaking glances every so often. It was very odd. 

"I don't know" I answered, honestly, I didn't know. I had upset him, he was probably trying to understand why.

"Whatever, seems like a weird kid" Calum added, I nodded in agreement. 

~#~#~#~

 

We had a few more lessons during that day, and they went perfectly fine, and were normal. Professor Snape didn't yell at me during Potions, though he yelled at everyone else.He yelled at Harry Potter, which made me laugh, quietly. Father's followers always told me about Harry Potter, and how much he should be hated. They said he was the reason my father was so weak, therefore I should hate him. 

During dinner I met Calum's older sister; Mali, she was pretty awesome; very kind and confidant. Once the huge dinner was over though, and we all felt like our stomach's were going to burst, we went back to our common rooms. Calum and I rushed to our bedroom. 

Draco and Blaise had beaten us to the room, and were playing a card game, something magical children would play to pass the time. 

"Calum, you have an owl right?" I asked, plopping on my pet, Honey crawled into my lap, loudly. Calum nodded. 

"Could I borrow him to write a letter to my father please?" I asked, smiling. Calum nodded and called his owl. 

I had promised to write home, though not to father, he wasn't strong enough, it was mostly to his follower; Thorfinn Rowle, he was normally put in charge of me. I didn't like him very much though, he is a very boring man. 

' _Dear Father/Or any of his followers._

_I hope you're all well,_

_Hogwarts is superb, I am enjoying myself quite a lot, I have become close friends with Calum Hood, he is a Slytherin Pureblood. I also share a room with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini._

_I also wish to inform that I shall not be home for Christmas; I am curious about the feast._

_That should be all._

_Once again I hope you are all well,_

_From, Jemma_.'

I rolled the parchment up and tied a green ribbon around it and handed it to Calum.

"Lark take this to the Riddle Manor" He spoke softly to his owl, Lark took the parchment and flew out of the window, into the night sky.

"Thank you Calum, why is he called Lark?" I asked. Calum smiled, "You're welcome"

He paused, "Lark means Song Bird, I just like the sound of it, really" He chuckles, nervousness seeping from his lips. I smile.

"It's a nice name"

"Thank you" He answers smiling, and then he climbed into his bed.

I took this as a goodnight, I climbed into my own bed, after I had changed into my pajama's (In the bathroom), it take long to fall asleep.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be added Time-Skips very soon!


	3. Chapter: Three: Christmas.

Title: Unexpected. 

Chapter: Three: Christmas. 

Author: That would be me; Morning. *Tips hat*

Warnings: None what’s so ever!  Now isn't that lovely? 

Words: 3,027.

A/N: Enjoy. :) 

 

* * *

 

 

"Now off you go and practice" Professor Flitwick said loudly to the class of first years, I watched as his arms flared around as he spoke. "But please be careful! Only use this charm on the feathers I have provided for you" He finalized, and then scampered off the tall tower of books and ran behind his desk. Obviously quite weary about this class... 

I smiled to Calum "Ready?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded. "You go first Jem" He said, nerves in his voice, I smiled at the recent nick name he had given me. 

I held my wand in my hand, and pointed it towards the feather on the fireproof desk in front of me. I concentrated, trying not to became to distracted by what's going on around me. 

" _Incendio_ " I said, loud and clearly, and suddenly fire spurted from the tip of my wand, and the feather lit up in small flames, flickering red, yellow and orange.

"Well done Ms. Granger and Ms. Riddle. Our two stars from the class!" Professor Flitwick said with glee. 

"Now you have to put it out" Calum said from next to me, I could hear the smirk on his lips. I wasn't very good at water charms, though fire i exceeded at. 

I looked to the burning feather again, concentrated as I pointed my wand to the not so white feather. " _Aquamenti_ " I said, clearly and loud once more, but nothing happened, I panicked slightly, but then I looked at Calum. 

He smiled at me, and looked at the feather, I saw the concentration in his brown eyes. " _Aquamenti_ " He said, as clearly and loudly as I did. But this time, water flushed from the tip of his wand, extinguishing the flames. 

"Well done Mr. Hood!" Professor yelled from where he was seated. "That's it for now class, we don't want any accidents like last time, do we Mr. Irwin?" Professor said, looking at the golden hared Griffindor. The Griffindor bushed and looked down to his lap. "No Professor" He answered. 

Calum and I sniggered and left the class room. It was time for lunch, so naturally we started walking to the Great Hall. 

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Calum asked as we walked through the doors of the Great Hall, and we were hit with the noise of the nearly full hall. 

"I'm going to say here, the food normally is fabulous, so think about how amazing it will be on Christmas!" I say, maybe a little bit too excited. Calum chuckles and sits down on the Slytherin table. 

"Of course you would stay here for food!" He says  poking my belly. I whack his hand playfully, and start pilling my plate up with different kinds of foods. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and sweetcorn mostly. 

"What about you Cal?" I ask after swallowing a mouth-full of mashed potato. 

"Probably say here, my sister is staying, so I will most likely stay here" He smiled at me, before taking another bite of chicken. 

I looked back down at my plate, and started focusing on my food instead of Calum, after a little while, once I was all full, Calum nudged my side. I looked up to him "What?"

He nodded his head forward "Look"

I looked in the same direction he was looking in, Michael was walking towards us. I groaned, picking up my Pumpkin juice and finishing it. 

"Hi Jemma" Michael said when he reached us. "Yes?" I say, my eyes droning into his. "Here" He said, pushing something in my face; an envelope, I take it, and as soon as the envelope has touched my finger tips, Michael dashes off. I roll my eyes and sigh, as the other Slytherin's laugh. 

"What was that about?" Daphne asked, I looked at her and chuckled, putting the envelope in my pocket. 

"I have no idea" I answer. "I'd say he has a crush on you" Pansy adds, shrieking out a horrible laugh. 

"I don't think so. Ready to go to Potions?" I asked, changing the subject. The girls nodded, and we all stood. "Cal, you coming?" I asked, he nodded. 

"I'll  meet you there Jem" He smiles to me, I nod and walk out of the Great Hall with Pansy and Daphne. 

"Are you and Calum going out?" Pansy suddenly asks, and I cringed. "No! We're friends, plus we're 11 year olds, that's weird! I'm way too young to go out with boys!" I practically yell. The girls giggle. 

"Okay, whatever. You'll probably end up marrying Calum you know" Daphne then says. 

"What makes you think that?" I ask as we enter the Potions room, Professor Snape wasn't here yet. "Your father has probably already arranged it, Calum's father is your father's main follower, so you'll be arranged to marry Calum when you turn 18" She explains as we sit in our usual place in the class, Draco and Blaise were already sitting down, they smiled and said hello to us as we sat down. 

"Does that really happen?" I ask, feeling a little stupid. 

"Yes" Both girls say. "It happens to all Pureblood's. We must marry Purebloods, keep the blond-line pure and all that" Pansy adds. 

"My father has already arranged me to marry Blaise" Daphne says, looking over at Blaise, and he was nodding, smiling. "I suppose I could have worse" Blaise teases, causing Daphne to smack his arm. 

"What about you Pansy?" I asked, now curious. 

"My father has wanted me to marry Theodore Nott since I was like 3 years old" She said, giggling. It was a well known fact that Pansy actually quite liked Theo. 

"And I'm to marry Daphne's whiny little sister; Astoria" Draco sneered, obviously not happy about it. Daphne huffed "She's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say! She's your sister!" Draco hissed.

"Hey, what have I missed?" Calum's voice broke the two fighting, Calum took his seat next to me, along with Theo next to him. 

"Class has started! I want all your wands away, and if I see any flickering of those sticks you will lose House Points!" Professor Snape's voice bellowed throughout the class-room. He sounded like he was in an even more foul mood then he usual. 

He passed all the tables to the front of the class room, he waved his wand at the black board, and the usual writing appeared. 

"We are creating a potion fit to cure boils" Professor Snape started "If made correctly you will have a pink smoke rising from your cauldron's, do this in silence! Chatter will be punished with the reduction of House Points! You may begin!" Professor Snape roared, his voice hitting every corner of the room, causing every student to jump from their seats, rushing to grab every ingredient and create that potion so they'll be able to leave the class room. 

* * *

 

"We'll see you next year" Calum and I smiled to our friends. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Pansy were all going home for the Christmas holidays. 

We bid our farewell's, exchanging gifts before they left, and once they had gone, Calum and I turned to each other. The excitement of no classes bubbling in our veins. 

"Food first! Then we can have a snowball fight or something" Calum suggested, running in the direction of the Great Hall "Race you!" He yells, I roll my eyes but run soon catching up with Calum, we run into the Great Hall, giggling. Probably an odd sight to see; two Slytherin first year's giggling like idiots. Normally the older students in our house didn't like it when we acted like idiots in the halls of the school. 

We sat at the nearly empty Slytherin table; Slytherin's tended to go home to their huge houses and rich families are Christmas. The food appeared in front of us, it was a simple Roast Dinner. Which made me super happy!

I piled my plate full of roast potatoes, and started eating them happily. 

"What was the thing Clifford gave you the other day?" Calum suddenly asks. I looked up at him, "I haven't looked at it yet, I forgot" I say, honestly, I had taken it from my pocket and left it on my bedside table, next to where Honey was sleeping. And I had forgotten to open the envelope since then. 

Once we had finished lunch we both dressed up warm and rushed outside into the snow, and started hurdling snow balls at each other. We ran around like idiots, until two blonde boys, I think I recognised from a few of my classes, walked up to us.  

"How about 2 v 2 snow ball fight?" One of them asked, Cal and I looked at each other and smirked. "You're on..." Calum said, stopping when he realised he didn't know their names. 

"I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you, I'm in Ravenclaw" The short blonde said with a small smile, and the other blonde grinned with his teeth shining. 

"Hi, I'm Ashton! Griffindor, it's nice to meet you, I'm looking forward the crushing you in a snowball fight!" He said gleefully. 

Calum and I rolled our eyes and smirked. "Let's go then" 

And as soon as those words left my lips, Calum and I had started pelting snow at the two blondes, grinning widely. Ashton and Luke took a second to realise what had just happened, but they soon caught on, and returned the snowballs by throwing them at us. 

"Calum!" A female voice suddenly brought us out of our fun. We turned to where the voice came from. Mali, Calum's older sister was standing in the snow, a stern look over her face. One I had never seen. 

Calum suddenly looked panicked. I hadn't seen that look either. He actually looked scared... 

"What would father say about you playing in the snow with a Ravenclaw and a Griffindor" Mali said, her voice laced in anger. 

"It's not such a big deal Mali" Calum said quietly, his feet shuffling. "We're just hitting snow at each other"

"It doesn't matter, you know how father is. We are only to interact with Pure-Blood Slytherin's. And you know that!" She yelled. 

"I am a Pureblood, thank you very much, whoever you are!" Luke suddenly said, not in a tone higher then his own. "But you're not a Slytherin, are you?" Mali hissed. 

"Maybe we should go" Ashton finally says, taking hold of Luke's hand and pulling him away from us. I frowned, I was actually having fun. I completely forgot that Luke ad Ashton were not Slytherin's. My father and his followers would not be happy with me. I should only talk to my own house. 

"I'm sorry Mali, it won't happen again, please don't tell Matthew" Calum begged his sister. Mali nodded and walked away. 

"Come on, let's go back to our room, yeah?" I suggested, Calum didn't answer, but he nod. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and his went around my waist and we walked back to our dorm. 

* * *

 

"Jemma! Wake up!" I heard Calum's excited screams. 

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Calum joyfully sung, whilst I presume he danced around the room like an idiot. Never had I met someone who was as excitable as Calum, especially in the mornings. 

I groaned and opened my eyes, I lifted myself of my bed when Calum had left, and quickly changed into a pair of black trousers, a plain green t-shirt, my Hogwarts jumper and a pair of green fluffy socks. 

Just as I was about to leave my room, I saw the envelope on the table, next to where Honey was sleeping, I petted her head and picked up the envelope. 

I opened it, and too out the card, a smile went to my lips when I saw the card  had a cute ginger cat on it, just Like Honey. I opened the card to read the inside. 

 

**To Jemma,**

 

**I know we're not exactly friends, I'd like to be. I don't understand why we can't be. Maybe we can be secret friends? Anyways, have a nice Christmas, I hope you get all that you want! :)**

 

**From Michael Clifford.**

 

I smiled slightly, Michael really didn't understand why I couldn't be friend with him, that's not fair. I should at least explain to him.

"Cal!" I yell, and soon the fluffy haired boy was in the door way. "Yes?"

"Can I borrow your owl please?" I asked kindly, Calum nodded and left the room again. 

I grabbed a piece of paper, and a quill, and started thinking about what I would write to Michael... 

 

**Michael,**

 

**Firstly, thank you for the card. I don't think I've ever received a Christmas card before, it's rather odd to be completely honest. I thought I'd also explain to you why I can't be friends with anyone other then people who are the same as I am.**

**My father is, well some say an evil wizard, but of course he is not! But nonetheless, he hates all Half-Bloods, Muggles and Muggle-Borns, I honestly do not know why, but he believes all of those people should be taken to their deaths.**

**And as his one and only daughter, or 'heir' as his followers call me, I can not go around interacting with people who have dirty blood. Sorry. But it would mean breaking the biggest rule of my life.**

**And I am sorry, because you do seem like a wonderful person, being at Hogwarts has shown me that Half Bloods and Muggle Borns do not deserve to die. I realised this the other day when I met two boys from two different houses. Even being secret friends would endanger your life. It would just be better if you stayed away from me.**

**I'm sorry...**

**From Jemma.**

P.S. The owl is Calum's, give her a treat when you receive this letter. Oh and have a nice Christmas!

I tied the letter to the owl's foot. "Can you take this to Michael Clifford please?" 

The Owl tooted and flew out of the window. I frowned and left the room, Calum was downstairs with Mali and a few of her friends, all of them looking at the Christmas tree with presents underneath. 

"Took your time! I made them wait for you!" Calum chirped. I grinned and sat on the floor with Calum. "Thanks Cal" I smiled looking at the different coloured presents. 

"Jemma, you go first" Mali smiled at me, I nodded and reached forward to a present with my name on it. I opened it excitedly, after finding it out it was from my father and his followers. 

It was two books! Which actually excited me, I loved to read. The first book was a Voyages with Vampires, I had a strange fascination with Vampires, and then the last books was Easy Spells to Fool Muggles. I smirked at that, this could be a lot of fun! Causing havoc to the muggles.

Soon we had opened all of our gifts. Calum seemed happy enough to have a huge pile of sweets and chocolates and music from the wizarding world.  

I was very happy with the gifts I had received, Pansy, Daphne and I had gotten matching gifts for each other, bracelets. On mine it had two letter's. A 'D' and a 'P' and on Pansy's a 'J' and 'D' and the same on Daphne's but for mine and Pansy's names. 

I had gotten Calum a huge bar of chocolate in the shape of his name, and he had gotten me Bertie Botts every flavored beans. 

 

Of course, gifts were not the thing I was most excited about though... 

I grabbed Calum's hand and we both ran to the Great Hall were the feast was ready to be eaten, we said Hello to the Professors and quickly sat on our table. The food looked glorious. My mouth was watering. 

I stuck right into my food, making sure I had a try of everything, Calum chuckled as he watched me hoover my food down. 

"I have never met a girl who eats as much as you!" He teased, I didn't response, I was too busy eating until my heart was content. 

"What do you suppose our parents are doing right now?" Calum suddenly asked, which was odd, he never spoke about his parents. I finished eating and turned to him. 

"Well mine will probably be in his chambers, weak and no power at all" I answered truthfully. Feeling sad, I hadn't had much of a family growing up, I never knew my mother, I didn't even know her name! And my father, I could count the words he had uttered to me during my entire life. 

"My step-dad will be with the other Death-Eaters, plotting something I suppose" He answers "Where's your mother?" He then asked. 

"I have no idea, I've never met her" I answered, feeling sad. "My mother left my step-father, she wanted to take us, but he wouldn't let her." Calum suddenly told me, I gasped. "I'm sorry Cal" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, really. Mali doesn't talk about her, I think she has forgotten. But I have't, when I'm old enough I will find her" Calum says. "And I'll help you" I say smiling, laying my head on his shoulder, feeling tired after the amount I had just eaten. 

"Really?" Cal says in complete and utter surprise. "Obviously, we're friends, that's what friends do for each other" I say, watching the fake snow fall from the ceiling. 

"That's what best friends do for each other" He says, taking a sip from his drink. "Exactly, and we're best friends"

"Good, hopefully we'll still be best friends when we're older" Calum adds. 

"If I could make an un-breakable vow to you, saying I'll stay your best friend forever, I would" I giggled. 

"You're such a weirdo" Calum teases, poking my arm. 

"Yes, but I'm also you're best friend, so you're weird also" I added, grinning. 

"Whatever, wanna go back to the dorm and sleep?" He asks, I nod and we get up, belly's full and eyes drooping. Off to our dorms. 

 


	4. January to May. (First Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't think. I hate writing the early years, but I hate time skips, and I need the early years and I am going to cry. Enjoy.

Chapter: Four: Jan to May. 

Author: That would be me; Afternoon *Tips hat*

Warnings: None what’s so ever!  Now isn't that lovely?

Words: 1996.

A/N: I'm going to do this chapter a little different from the others, tell me what you think? 

 

* * *

 

_January._

 

The new term had started with a lot more pressure on the first years'; the exam season had begun and it would carry on until the Summer. I had be studying every other night in the library, falling asleep on the books most of the time, only to be woken up by Hermione who I would normally find in the library as well. I was determined to pass everything.

I left my DADA class, with stuttering Professor Quirrell, my books clutched to my chest, I looked to my side, thinking Calum was walking next to me, but it wasn't. It was Ashton, I sighed, I was sent a howler a week ago from my father's followers, they were not happy with me interacting with, well wizards and witches who were not like me. So I had been forbidden to talk to them...

"Yes?" I asked, stopping and glaring at Ashton. "We haven't spoken since that day in the snow, I just thought it'd be okay to come and say hi" He smiled, his blue eyes shining at me. 

"Well it's not, now if you don't mind, I have a class to go to" I say harshly, I frown and walk away. It wasn't fair, how could my father and his followers expect an 11 year old girl to be mean to everyone. 

I sighed loudly and walked into my nest class; History of Magic, once again I groaned internally, I walked to my seat, Michael was already sitting down, writing in his book with an odd looking plastic thing instead of a Quill. 

I sat down, plonking my books down with a loud bang, casing half the class to look up at me, I glared at them, and out of fear they looked back to their own things. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, I didn't answer. 

I watched as Professor Binns' wrote on the board, I watched as I could see through his entire body, it was so weird. How could they have a ghost teaching? 

"Jemma! Hey?" Michael whispered, I huffed and started writing in my book with my quill. "You're not going to talk to me, are you?" He asked, once again I didn't answer. I couldn't risk it. My father would have him killed or something, or his family. So not talking to him, was yes, hurting his feelings, but it's better than being dead...

"And I thought you sounded nice in that letter" Michael finally whispered. I whipped around quickly. "Leave me alone Clifford! What point of my father will not tolerate me talking to the likes of you, or anyone else like you!" I yelled, causing the class and Professor Binns' to jump slightly. I didn't care. 

"Can I be excused?" I asked, trying to calm down, I could feel the blood boiling within my veins. I felt my face heat up as Professor Binns let me leave the class room, my fists were clenched into balls, I rushed off the the dungeon, and quickly bolt to my room, and throw myself on my bed. This is too difficult. 

"Hard day?" Suddenly a voice asked, I looked up to see Draco, I nodded into my pillow. 

"I know what you mean, your father?" He then asked, and I nodded again. 

"Mine too"

* * *

 

_February._  

 

"Jemma, you should eat something" Calum said to me, tugging my arm as he spoke. My head was leaning on my arms on the table, it was a bad day, the weekend that had just passed, two of father's followers told me to meet them after dark in the forbidden forest. I met them, and they did their usual; yell at me, threaten me. They told me they had insiders, which seemed odd since I was at a school, but they told me the older students, much older ones in my house were watching me; following their orders, owling their bosses when they saw me with someone I shouldn't have been with... 

"I'm not hungry Cal" I mumbled, my eyes searching the hall, I noticed Michael, sitting with his friends, laughing. I do sometimes wish I was a normal child, one who didn't grow up with the people I grew up with. Maybe I would have been sorted into another house, probably not. But nonetheless I would be much happier then I am now. 

I sighed deeply, the warm air rushing down my throat making me feel sick, I quickly stood and smiled at Calum, who was still eating his food. 

"I'm going to class, I'll see you after" I muttered and walked off, Professor Binns was already in the class, I'm not entirely sure if he even left. The class room was empty, strangely enough, this class room had become my favorite to be in, not because of the professor or the people in the class. It was just a very nice room. Though I have to admit, I hated how red everything was. 

"Good Morning Jemma" Professor Binns smiled at me. "Morning Professor" I answered, sitting in my usual seat. I sighed and rested my head on the table. Everything sucked. Honestly, I don't know how nearly every pure-blooded wizard were able to do all of this. 

 I am so tired. My father's followers keep giving me 'missions' find secrets from within Hogwarts, I looked all through the library. I didn't find much, I'm sure entirely sure what they want me to find, I suppose they think I know what I am looking for. I have no idea basically. And I know for sure if I don't find anything helpful soon, when summer comes around, my father's followers will not be happy. Meaning they will be extremely mad, and take their anger out on  me. And I really do not want that. 

Michael soon sat in his seat next to mine, I sighed. I wish I didn't have to deal with his happy self right now. 

"Morning Jemma!" He says, I can just hear the grin on his lips. I lifted my head as a reply, but I didn't look away from Professor Binns, who was now writing on the board. The history of Hogwarts today, fun...!

 

* * *

 

_March._

I walked through past the trees near the lake, the wind was blowing my hair about, it was cold, but not so cold that I would have to layer my self up completed. I just had a simple black coat on. 

 I watched the water in the lake ripple as the wind hit it, I smiled. I loved the way to looked. I sighed, and sat down, and lent on a tree. I closed my  eyes and let out a huge breath. 

This time, the _'death-eaters'_ want me to find out everything I can about Harry Potter. I understand why, the death eaters want to be the one to kill him, so when my father 'comes back' or whatever, they will be praised. But they can't seriously think that if they killed Harry Potter, my father would praise them? _Please..._

My father, would castrate them. 

I let out a huge sigh, I hated this so much, I mean, what's the point? I'm only one person, one person who does not want everyone to hate me, because I told the death eaters all about someone I barely know...

Ugh, I'm not making any sense. I'm so tired of this...

 

* * *

 

 

_April._

 

I was sat in the library, the quiet warm library. It's a nice place to go when I needed to study, and to get away from people, people such as a sixth year named Ethan Cross, he was a total ass. 

His father and mother were death eaters, and he was becoming one, he liked to push me around, asking what I had done to become a better person, or in his eyes a better death eater. I would normally tell him to push off, but lately, I just haven't got the effort to push him away... 

My eyes scanned over the boring words from the boring book, potions, I hated potions more then any other lesson. I really like Charms. Quite a bit actually. I always read those books just for fun, which Calum found quite weird...

I tried to intake the information from the scroll, but it was so difficult. 

"Hi" Someone said, breaking me away from reading. Honestly, I was grateful...

I looked up to see Luke, standing there smiling at me, his hands moving his fringe to one side, and maybe three books in his other arm. "Hi" I mumbled. 

Was I even allowed to talk to Luke? I mean he was a pureblood, but he wasn't of Slytherin. And the death eaters, plus father didn't accept anyone but those of Slytherin. 

"Hi Luke" I say neutrally, my eyes still scanning over the book. 

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, sitting down, opposite me on the table. 

I honestly think I am going to get in trouble for talking to Luke, I need to get away, oh, but he is so nice, I cant do this...Abruptly, I stood up, grabbing my book.

"Yeah, I erm, I have to go, I'll see you around" I say, quickly, not letting me reply, before running from the library. I felt so bad, but honestly in the long run, it would be better if I didn't talk to Luke, he'd only end up hurt...

 

* * *

 

May.

 

"How do you think you did?" Calum asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and squeezing me a bit. "I think I did okay" I answer, smiling up at him "What about you?" 

"Well obviously I passed them all!" Calum gushed, smirking. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him. 

We had just all taken our end of year exams, and hopefully Calum and I had passed. We studied for hours on end, so passing would be great... It would give us a head start on our second year work if we passed, and didn't have to take them again...


	5. Sixth Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time skip. I might end up adding chapters throughout the years, tbh.

The Great Hall was packed and busy. It always was. 

I had missed it though, summer was honestly too long, and Hogwarts was my home. Not the mansion where my father lives. I hate being there. I've become his slave, no longer his daughter. 

I must look so tired. I think I've changed, appearance wise, my body had grown more into a body of a 17 year old. I look more mature, and more tired...

I smiled when I saw Calum, he was sitting at the Slytherin table. He had changed quite a bit over the years. His shoulders were much more broad, he had muscles now, and a much better hairstyle. 

"Hey Jem" He smiled taking me in his arms. "Missed you" He mumbled quietly in my ear. Calum has been my best friend since the first year, on the train when we first met. 

I only had a few friends at Hogwarts, only because having too many friends is just too much, so I only have a few close ones. Calum, obviously. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo. And lastly Luke Hemmings - The Pureblood boy from Ravenclaw. Though only Calum knows I'm friends with Luke. It's easier for him that way. Slytherin already hate him for being a Ravenclaw, but there's the plus that he is into guys. That's really not a thing that's excepted in the Wizarding World. 

"I miss you too Cal" I say, sitting next to him, smiling at everyone else. 

The sorting had started, not something I was really too interested in. Why would I be... 

Whilst waiting, I looked over to the Ravenclaw table, to see Luke smiling at me. I smiled discretely back. 

Once the sorting was over, the food finally was shown. I was so hungry, father only gave me a meal a day, and they were tiny portions. 

I grabbed myself one of everything, making everyone laugh, and I quickly gobbled it down, whilst drinking my pumpkin juice. 

"Merlin, woman can eat" Blaise chuckled. I didn't response, I was too invested in the food. The glorious Hogwarts food. 

~#~#~#~#~

"Where are you off to?" Daphne asked, everyone stopped eating to see me jumped up from my seat. 

"Library" I smiled.

"Already?" They all joked, except Calum, he knew I was actually going to see Luke. 

I raced to the Library in record time, Luke and I always met in the back, a section never used, as the books were all covered in dust. 

"Luke" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, whilst his came around my waist. 

"I missed you man" I said, ruffling his hair. 

"Hey don't ruin the quiff!" He hissed playfully. 

"So did you speak to him during the summer?" I asked, getting to the point. 

Luke merely looked to his shoes. 

"Luke!" I nearly squealed "Why not?" 

"Because he is the brave one, not me. I got scared" He answered, his hands finding each other, a habit of his to start fiddling his hands when he was nervous. 

"Okay, but you are so intelligent, you've never let anything get in the way before, you've liked this boy for five years Luke" I say, frowning.

"I know, I know" He says, turning on the spot "It's just, he wouldn't like me. Have you seen him? Those perfect honey curls, and those stupid hazel eyes. He has so many friends as well!" Luke rambled "He is friends with Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!" 

"Saint Potter!" I chuckled. I never liked him. "Who cares that he is friends with Potter, you're so much better then him, at least you haven't nearly died a hundred times, you're safer company" I chuckled. 

"Okay I need to have a think about this, I want to tell him. I just can't" He admits. 

I hugged him again "Look, I have to go. But I believe in you, how can someone not like you. I mean you made me like you, and I'm Voldemort's scary Slytherin daughter. Just do it" I kiss his cheek and leave him to think. 

I rushed to the common rooms, not looking where I was going, and yes, I bumped into someone. 

I fell to the ground, and cursed. 

"Watch where you're going!" I sneered and looked up to see who had bumped with me.

Michael Clifford. 

"Clifford" I hissed. Hating myself already, Michael was maybe a victim of mine. I hated how he made me feel, so I was horrid to him. 

"I'm sorry Jemma, really I am" He rushes, holding his hand out. I take it grudgingly, feeling those stupid tingles in my hand. 

He lifted me up, and only then do I realise how much he has changed. He got tall, and even more handsome. And wow his hair was bright pink. 

"Thanks, I need to go" I say, not being able to take my eyes away from his blue/green eyes. 

I rushed past him, finally reaching the Slytherin common rooms. I opened the door with the password; Pollysqueak. 

"Wheres the books?" Pansy asked. 

"What?" I say, my mind still on Clifford. 

"The books? You went to the Library"

Oh. The books. Damn.

"There wasn't any good ones" I answer smoothly. 

"Finally read them all Jem?" Calum smirks, I laugh nervously, and that's when Calum stops smirking, he knows something is wrong. 

I say a quick goodnight and rush up to my room. In fifth year we all got to room with one other person. I chose Calum to share with, our room was awesome.

Two beds, and the walls were covered in Wizard bands, he also had a muggle Bass Guitar. He always plays it, he is actually very good. 

I heard the door close behind me, and then arms wrapped around me from behind. 

"What's wrong?" Calum asked. I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this. 

"It's him" I answer, moving away and sitting on my purple bed covers. 

"Who, Luke?" Cal asks, siting on the floor in front of me. 

"Clifford" I admit. 

"You told me those feelings were gone?" 

"Yes well, those feelings did kind of go, I mean I ignored him for the entirely of last year, but I've just bumped into him, and Cal, he is so, I don't know, nice to look at?" I admit, feeling a lot better actually. 

"But he is a Hufflepuff" Calum says. I looked at him annoyed. 

"You're friends with Luke, what wrong with befriending Clifford?" Calum suggests. 

"Luke's a Pureblood, Michael's a Muggleborn, seeing as whose daughter I am, Michael is not safe around me"

"Well Luke isn't really safe, but no one knows, give it a go. I hate seeing you upset" Calum says. 

"I know, Thank you, I might have to try" 

**Author's Note:**

> Main Tumblr: http://radioactiverawr.tumblr.com/  
> FanFic Tumblr: http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/ I follow back on this one, and read fics you send me there!)


End file.
